


The thing they have to do

by eurydice_b



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Black kinda edgy, F/M, Impostor Black (Among Us), Impostor x Crewmate, Purple supremacy, Red Kinnie sjfdh, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, This is a requested fanfic but read it cause it's cool, White sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice_b/pseuds/eurydice_b
Summary: Black has one job, which never gives him any difficulties. Normally he sabotages the cargo of a ship, maybe killing two or three people if he needs to. Everyone in this ship looks so nice, Black almost hopes this trip goes on without any casualties.But this time is different. He doesn’t know who’s paying him, and his partner is his long-time friend, which instead of being a relief, he knows is an unpredictable ticking bomb. And the goal is killing everyone on board.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 9





	1. The Ascending

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, let me make some clarifications about the AU and the fanfic in general. There will be 11 crewmates cause it’s my fanfic and I like 11 crewmates. To eject people, I add a place called “ejection” that’s in front of Electricity. And yes, it’s written in first person. Don’t go yet! It helps me merge more into character, I feel more comfortable this way. So give me a chance. Or two, the introduction chapter is not my best work.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy <3

“Well, this should be fun” Red says with too much enthusiasm. The whole crew looks at him “What? I don’t know about you people, but usually, I go on super boring missions, in like, a planet of distance. I never get to use a wormhole or an interesting crew, it’s always short trips with like, rich people who are moving into a cleaner planet or something.”

“I feel you” the girl two seats down responds. She has pink hair, a cheerful dark grey gaze, and palm tree earrings. “I always go as ‘course maintenance’. Why do you have a ship if you don’t know how to set a direction? It’s literally what spaceships are used for.”

“This one gets me” he smiles, taking a rebel red hair out of his face, “I’m Red,” he says, stretching to offer his hand without leaving his seat.

“I’m Pink” she replies, stretching too to shake it “Nice to meet you”.

“Feeling comfortable already? That’s good, we’re going to be here a long time” says a girl with dark skin.

“You have experience?” Pink asks.

“I’m a professional pilot,” she says, proudly “This will be like a Wednesday morning, so don’t worry. I’m Violet.”

“A professional pilot? That’s so cool” says the one beside her, “You must have millions of stories”

“Of course” Violet replies, fixing her dark curly hair, and a glow appears in her brown eyes.

“I wanna hear them all. I’m Dark Green by the way”.

“Ah, fuck” snaps the dark orange hair girl beside me “I knew this would happen.”

“What do you mean?” Dark Green looks confused.

“I’m Light Green”.

“Oh. Hello, fellow namesake” Dark Green jokes, and seeing that Light Green doesn’t reply, they continue “I guess this happened to you a lot…”

“It’s not a big deal, we’ll make something up,” I say, trying to calm her down.

“He’s right” Dark Green agrees with me, “We can call you Lime”.

“Or I can call you Mud”.

“Wooow” a light orange hair guy stands from his seat, “let’s not fight right away. We call you two by your full names, as Violet said, we have the time”.

“You bet we do,” she says with a smile “Who are you, pacifist?”

“I’m Orange ma’am.”

“Hey, you’re young, but that doesn’t make me old. Call me ma’am again, and I’ll eject you.”

Orange looks genuinely scared, which amuses me.

“I’m kidding, kid” Violet smiles at him.

_ ‘It would be funny tho, if you do get ejected’ _ I think.

“Well, who’s next?” Red asks, and looks at me, “Black, man, your turn.”

“You two know each other?” asks the blond besides Dark Green.

“Not really” I rush to say “We met at the hangar before we got on board. And, yes, I’m Black. Who are you?” I ask the girl.

“I’m… Yellow. Hi everyone” she says, shyly.

“You look really young to be doing this” Violet says to her. “Orange too. What are you doing here?”

“My father works in a super fancy transshipment center, and he always wanted me to learn. But I’m too clumsy” Orange replies with an awkward smile, “but seeing that there are some experienced people in here, I might learn something”.

“And I want to be a pilot!” Yellow says louder than before, but in her next phrase, her tone is back to almost a whisper, “but for the academy, I have to have experience in the field, so…”

Hearing about their future plans and dreams makes me uncomfortable. I move in my seat with a pinch of guilt, trying to look at the metal floor, as the ship continues ascending. Red notices it.

“You okay Black?” he says, passing Light Green to put a hand on my shoulder and squeezing a little too hard.

“I’m dizzy for the takeoff, it will pass,” I lie.

“Take your time,” Violet says, “that’s all of us? We need to know each other, so we can trust each other. For the next 48 hours, we are a little family, so, I wanna know who I’m spending this time with”.

“That’s so stupid,” says a guy with his helmet still on his head.

“Excuse me?” Violet says.

“If your name isn’t a password to complete tasks, it’s not important. When this ship arrives at our destiny, we will not see each other again.”

I hold a heavy laugh.

“Yeah, but I would like to know who I’m putting my life in the hands of, jerk,” Pink says with an upset tone.

“You’ll love us eventually,” Red adds, “come on, don’t be shy.”

“I’m Blue, you bunch of softies.”

“Okay, so, we know who’s the bitter one of the group. You, who are you?”

The light-blued head Red points smiles.

“I’m Cyan,” he says, “nice to meet you all”

“See Blue? That’s how you introduce yourself” Violet jokes, making Yellow laugh.

“He kinda has a point…” says Light Green, with her green eyes staring at the floor.

“Oh not you too,” Pink says, as she puts her arm in the other’s shoulders, “I’m sure that we’ll take this bitterness out of you”.

Everyone stares at the last member of the crew, who’s sitting beside me. She has her helmet in her hands and squeezes it hard. Her head is looking down as if she could hide from the gazes, with her white delicate hair covering her face.

“Sweetie, are you okay?” Violet asks.

The girl flinches and looks up, directly at me. She has an intense grey gaze, nothing like Pink’s one. This is a pale gray, full of light, and it makes me feel like she's staring at my soul. I feel uncomfortable, having the stupid thought that if she looks too deep, she could find out my secret. I put away that thought, that’s not possible.

“Wooow, that's some neat equipment you have there,” Red says to relax her.

“Oh yeah, I bought it myself” she responds, batting her white eyelashes, suddenly comfortable, “It’s the newest thing in Orion’s Belt”.

“I know that store,” I say, “Is it the Star Collection or Galaxy?”

“Star, of course. Galaxy is too shiny. It’s hard to move under that much ornamentation. I need to be able to run in a ship, there are no cameras in space. Besides, Stars is safer. It connects to the ship automatically, so I have my pad in my arm” she shows me a little tablet in her sleeve, “and for example, if there’s a problem with oxygen, the ship will tell my suit and my helmet will lock itself until it’s fixed.”

“Sweet, my suit is years old, but I was able to get the helmet. It can’t do all the cool stuff yours can, but it’s neater than the rest of my equipment”

_ ‘I needed it to be modern tech, or I wouldn't be able to do my job’. _

“Oh, you have my helmet too? Let me see what design you chose!” She says with energy.

“I went with the horns. Classic.”

“I like the egg pattern better,” she responds.

We stare again, a little bit awkward this time. I cough.

“Anyway, you were going to tell us who you are”.

“Right, I’m sorry. I get excited talking about these things. You don’t know how much I had to beg my parents to let me come. I’m White”.

“Is this your first trip, White?” Violet asks with a calm voice.

“Yes. I know I’m your age and maybe it’s a little pathetic to not have any experience. But my dad wanted me to be his successor at his ship ensuring company. He’s paranoid, you know, with every accident in the galaxy going to him.”

“Well, this should be a breeze” Violet starts to say. And at that moment, ironically, the ship starts to shake with violence. Orange loses his balance and sits back with difficulty. Red and Pink settle back in their seats too, and everyone holds tight to their armrests. Light Green avoids my hand by grabbing the handle behind her. But White doesn’t seem to notice that she’s sticking her nails in my wrist.

“Don’t worry kids” Violet looks at Orange, Yellow, and White, “this is normal, we’re just passing the atmosphere”.

“I’m not a kid” White screams to be heard above all the noise the ship is making, and lets go of my hand.

“You can hold on to me if you like,” Pink says at the other side of White, “just don’t pin your nails in my hand”

“I’m so sorry!” White says and accepts Pink’s offer.

The new astronauts close their eyes. I can feel a little heat from the outside, as the ship moves as if it were about to explode. Violet lets out a scream of joy, and Red follows her.

“Do it, Pink,” Red yells, “it’s fun”.

She joins the screams. I smile, almost accidentally.  _ ‘Those three sure are enjoying themselves’ _ . Cyan and Dark Green both have happy calm expressions as if they were just walking in a park, Light Green is looking at the floor like she’s about to puke, and Yellow, Orange, and White look absolutely terrified. Yellow and Orange are holding hands, supporting each other, and Pink shakes White to capture her attention. When she does, she gives her a reassuring smile. White thanks her with her eyes, and suddenly looks at me again. I freeze. She looks scared but really happy, so I decide to copy Pink’s expression, to calm her too. 

_ ‘This is not the dangerous part of the trip’  _ I think.

As soon as it’s started, the shaking stops. The ship stays quiet for a few seconds, as I adjust my hearing. Then, it’s Orange who begins to scream.

“HELL YEAH! That was awesome!” Now everyone joins, and the ship fills with relieved shouts. Even I let out a loud laugh.

“Alright everyone,” Violet says, assuming the leadership, “unbuckle, stand up, and go to the cafeteria. We are in orbit.”


	2. The other impostor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, love ya

After a quick meeting in the cafeteria, we all agree to start doing the maintenance of the ship. We all have our tablets, so the ship will tell us what we need to do. And it being an old ship, is not gonna be just a few tasks. Violet went with Yellow to Navigation, and everyone else spread out, going in the west and south halls. I decide to go east. The last thing that I need is someone realizing that I have no idea what I’m doing.

This is always the worst part, but I’ve never been on board such a malfunctioning ship. Like, there’s wires out of place, is this thing even safe? 

Medbay is empty, so I enter it . I put my helmet on, and start the screen in the inner part of the glass. With a few eye gestures, I select what I’m looking for.

_ Sabotage - doors - Medbay. _

The door closes and I take out my helmet. I liked my last one, it was very nostalgic, and that’s why I kept the suit, but I needed the new helmet so I can connect to the ship and… well, this. I open my toolbox and start examining it. There is soldering equipment, joint pliers and a crescent wrench. Basic stuff. Lastly, I pull out the only two things that no one else has. I stare at one of them for a second, put it away, and check if the other works. Gladly, the batteries are full, so I pack everything back and open the door. I follow my way, searching for the cargo of the ship. Damn, this thing is huge. I pass the upper engine, the reactor, and the security room, and continue to the lower engine where I find Orange and Cyan doing something. Cyan is patiently explaining to Orange how to align the engine. I salute them and continue my way. I pass Ejection and Electrical, where I can hear Blue swearing something like ‘ugh, this damn wires’, and finally, I found the storage. Damn it, I did a full detour there, Storage is connected directly to the cafeteria. 

In it, there are stacked green metal boxes. Great, now, the only thing I need to do…

I hear voices approaching from the other side. I stop what I’m doing, and wait. Red and White appear from behind the boxes.

“Oh, hey Black, what’s up?”

“Nothing at all, how are you?”

“This ship is amazing,” White says, clearly excited, “is huge. Like, I have no point of reference, but I think it is.”

“You’re right,” Red says, “I have been in a lot, and this is pretty big for a ship. Right, Black?”

I look at him confused. What’s he doing? Talking so careless to me, is he stupid?

“Yeah, it’s pretty big,” I say, “although I’ve been in bigger ones.”

“I bet you did,” Red says, “did you do any tasks?”

“Not yet,” I say.

White looks at me.

“Really? We had to make a lot, it’s so weird that you didn't have anything.”

“Oh, yeah, you know. I was in security checking things up.” I lie.

“Well,” Red says, “ _ we _ is an exaggeration. White had to explain everything to me, this girl’s awesome. I almost can’t believe that this is your first trip.”

“And I kinda can’t believe that this isn’t yours,” she says, “everything I taught you is pretty basic.”

“Well…” Red starts to get uncomfortable, “I don’t do well at this type of thing.”

White just stares at him.

“Anyway, we just passed Pink playing hologram chess with Light Green, wanna do something?” Red changes the subject, “I’m bored.”

“And jealous?” White says, forgetting the previous conversation, “I saw how you looked at Pink. You were about to like, devour her or something.”

“I  _ so  _ was not, White, you’re imagining things. Maybe I was looking at you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. I’d love to, but I need to do a task in the cafeteria.”

“Yeah, me too,” I say, fearing looking suspicious, and follow them into the cafeteria.

In it, we find Dark Green drinking an energy drink.

“Hey,” they greet us, “everything okay?”

“Yep,” Red says, ”White and Black need to do a task around here. What’ve you been up to?”

While Dark Green answers, I watch White go to a panel in one of the walls and start doing something. Her helmet is resting on one of the tables, and she looks really concentrated, with all her weight in one leg. Her white hair falls into his white suit. I wonder if she dyes it, it’s a beautiful color.

“Black, hey, Black!” Red captures my attention.

“What?”

“Were you listening?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I think he got distracted,” Dark Green says.

“I think you’re right,” says Red, putting an arm in my shoulders, “concentrate, man, you can’t lose focus in a ship.”

I look at him in his eyes, wondering what he’s doing.

“Oh!” White says, loud and surprised. The three of us look in her direction, “sorry, it’s nothing. I thought this was over, but apparently, I need to go download this data in Navigation.”

“I can come with you, if you’re scared,” Red says, letting go of me.

“Really? Thanks, I don’t know the map yet.”

“No problem.” White puts her flat screwdriver back in her toolbox, grabs her helmet, and waits for Red to lead the way. When he does, he takes a last glance at my direction. And quickly winks his eye at me.

My whole body feels light as I watch them disappear in the west hall, leaving me alone with Dark Green.

“I think Red’s flirting with you,” they say.

Fuck. They noticed.

“I think Red’s flirting with everyone,” I answer, trying to change the subject.

“If I have a reason to be suspicious, I’d be suspicious about him. Am I right?” they laugh.

I freeze, not knowing what to say.

“But I don’t, right, Black?” they take a little step towards me. 

“Of course you don’t,” I manage to say.

“Good,” they step back, and I think they’re about to leave when they approach me again.

“Try not to get seduced by Red,” they say, still walking in my direction.

And when their mouth is in my ear, they whisper.

“You’re gonna have to kill him, so don’t get attached.”

I step back.

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear, sweetie? New plan. We have to kill everyone on board.”

And that being said, they start to walk away again.

Rage flows into my veins.

“Cadmium, get your ass in here, and tell me what you mean.”

They move so fast I almost can’t see them. They put a hand in my mouth.

“Would you shut up, Onix? Are you stupid or something? I’m not Cadmium Green here. My name is Dark Green,” they taste the name in their lips, “and you heard me. We need to kill them all.”

“How are we supposed to do that? Why? And why wasn't I informed?”

“Oh, you know. That last job, you almost screw things up, so, they don’t trust you anymore. That’s why I’m partnered with you in this one. They thought that me, your long time friend, would be able to check on you, making sure you do your damn work.”

“You? Are supposed to look over me?” They laugh.

“I know right? But I’d be lying if I say that I didn’t enjoy them telling me to do so,” they turn around, “Good luck,  _ ‘Black’, _ ” they spit my name like it’s poison, and walk away to the south hall.

I can’t believe this bullshit. That fucking psycho is watching over  _ me _ ? Just because on that last mission I didn’t get all 20 cargo containers? I got 19, and I missed one because I was occupied trying to save my last partner’s ass. 

And not only that, I’m supposed to kill all 9 innocent crewmates aboard this ship? Not sabotaging the cargo, not sabotaging the ship making it land on a different planet so someone can kidnap the real target, no. Killing them all. Everyone seems so chill, that almost never happens. Why this time? How am I supposed to bring myself to do it? 

I’m so angry that I don’t even notice where I’ve been walking. I’m at the entrance to the reactor. And I hear someone inside.

I peek and see Orange doing a task. He seems really concentrated, doing a kind of simon says. I look around. No one in the halls, no one in Security.

I take from my toolbox one of the items that no one has. They told me that I should bring it just in case. Fucking bastards, they knew all along.

I put the knife in my good hand, and approach quietly. My breathing is heavy, and every step I make hurts me.

_ ‘I’m so sorry kid. See it as an act of mercy, you will not feel the fear once they all know that someone is killing everyone. You won’t even notice.’ _

It’s half a real apology, half something I say to calm myself.

He fails the task again and swears, closing his eyes in frustration.

_ Now _ .

With my left hand, I cover his mouth, and at the same time, I cut his throat with my right hand. He resists for one second, but his death is instantaneous. I grab him by the arms and lean him forward, making sure that the blood spills on the front and doesn't splat me. I put him on the floor as carefully as I can. His orange collar suit is now red, as the blood keeps pouring out, and his eyes are closed.

I need to get out of here. I put the knife in the toolbox and grab the other thing that no one has. 

An electric screwdriver. In theory, no one lets you get on board in a short trip with one of these, cause it can do more damage than good. The others have a manual one, only for taking out wire panels and stuff, not strong enough to cause harm to the ship. But I need it. I go to the north section of the room, where I can see a vent. I extract the screws that hold it in place, and I get in. Damn, it’s really tight, I’m almost too big for it, but with a lot of squirming, I manage to screw the lid back in place and go to the other side. When I see the light of the exit, I take a look through the slits. It’s the upper engine, which is good because no one will be able to hear the noise of the screwdriver. I make sure that no one’s on the other side, get out, and put the device back. I take a deep breath, trying to not think much about what I just did. I killed people before of course, but never that young, and always people who I know that deserved it. Like Cadmium. If only I could get my hands around their neck and…

A noise puts me out of my daydream. I walk to the other side of the engine.

Fuck.

White is there. Did she come from the reactor? Did she see me? Did she see Orange?

I’m thinking about a good, no, not good, a  _ great  _ lie, when she says;

“Oh, Black, hi, didn’t see you there. I’m trying to align this output, but all the movement from the engine is making it difficult.”

Okay, so she was here all along, I just didn’t see her because of the huge engine.

“Want some help?” I say, and my voice is still firm and calm. Gladly.

“Don’t worry, I got this.”

I watch her do the task. And when she finishes, she stares at me too. We stay in silence again.

“Well, I’m just gonna…” she starts to say, walking to the south.

“Want to play hologram chess?” I say.

I think fast. I need her not to go there, I need an alibi, and everyone seems to love her. So I’ll just kill two birds with one rock.

“Oh, sure, I can kick your ass while I wait for my next task,” she says.

“Ha, you wish,” I respond, and I walk behind her to the cafeteria.

She’s killing me. I don’t know how it happened, but I’m left with one tower, one knight, my queen, a bishop, and two pawns while I just manage to take two pawns and a knight out of her.

“You were saying that ‘I wish’ to be able to massacre you?”

“I normally am pretty good at this, but you’re like… a whole army. How are you this good? You’re playing blacks.”

She giggles, looking at the floor.

“I just realize that our colors are inverted,” she says.

“Imagine if they weren’t,” I say, “ if you would play white, you’d be kicking my ass even faster.”

We make a few moves until I realize something.

“Hey, weren’t you with Red?”

“Yes, but he stayed talking with Pink.”

“I see,” I say while planning my next move.

I move my queen, victorious.

“Queen takes knight. Check.”

She looks at me and smiles.

“I just killed you,” she says.

I blink, confused.

“Because you’re the white queen, or because I’m the black knight?

She stares at my eyes, and a bright red color appears in her cheeks.

“No, I meant…”

I look at the board and it takes me a moment to realize what she means. Her bishop and queen are threatening my king. I was so concentrated on trying to make check that I didn’t realize that I should have taken her rook so I could defend myself.

“Checkmate...” she announces, a bit embarrassed, having my king totally surrounded. And I realize what I said.

“I didn’t mean... “ I think a way to take back what I said, but everything I can think of, just makes it weirder. “I surrender,” I say.

“You don’t have a choice, don’t try to make it look like it’s your decision.”

We laugh.

“What do I owe you?” I say.

“How about… a lemonade from that vending machine?” she points at the huge box beside the east hall.

“Alright,” I stand up and go to it.

“I made you  _ submit _ , inferior being. You may now call me queen.”

“Oh, you’re owning my unfortunate phrase?”

“Yeah, I thought that it would make you feel less embarrassed about having said it.”

“You liar,” I say while I’m taping the number of the lemonade, “you want to make me more embarrassed by making me call you queen.”

“Well maybe.” I stare at her. “Okay, okay, no need for that. It can be’ empress’ or ‘princess’, I don’t mind.”

I laugh, grabbing the can of lemonade.

“Here, crewmate.”

“Ohhh, that’s low,  _ knight _ ,” she says slowly, modulating the word.

I’m so fast making my way out of situations, but in this case, I’m totally blank. That’s why when both our pads make a noise, I thank god.

And immediately regret it.

“There has… been a murder?” she asks herself, whispering, in shock.

Me calling her ‘queen’ is the least of my problems.


End file.
